campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Xerxestheb-rabbit
WELCOME TO CAMP IZANAGI ROLEPLAYING WIKI! Hi, thanks for your edit to the Forum:Kiba Hoshigaki page. As you are new here, please take time to read the starting guide and our policies. You join the wiki with Entry Level. This means you are allowed to create one character. After reading the guide and policies, you may proceed with your claiming here. Category:Entry Level Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- What'sNewOwlz? (Talk) 00:09, May 24, 2012 Congrats Sean :D Silver Love 12:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC)Silver Love Congratz Smile my friend!You only have one chance to live, live it well. ~Broken 02:59, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Fixed Akira Fixed Akira's word bubble template the problem wasn't what I said on the post it was that you had File: in front of the image link. It's all cool now. Lasciate ogni speranza,voi ch'entrate 06:41, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah sure. Sean what does naneun sujung gess-eoyo. Mean again? I'm forgetting Japanese and Korean!! yeah it looks fine by me so go ahead! Oh Yeah can u come on chat? Surey! posted. kk! posted. Troy If you don't mind me asking who is already using Troy's picture. Brocky292 (talk) 18:03, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks I will try and find a new one as fast as I can. Brocky292 (talk) 20:50, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Um I'm really sorry for the really late reply but posted back on Nadeshiko and Akira >.> *Hugs back* And posted back >.< omg I seriously need to stop planning on loads of charries at the same time >.> Yep...that's basically it. Hiya! The wise old lady posted on Nadeshiko and Akira's forum >.> idk o.o you use to call me wise old lady. Annyeonghaseyo! I posted back on Nadeshi vs. Akira Posted back >.> Posted back >.< Posted .-. Posted back o.o Posted back >.> posted back .-. Posted back >.< Posted back Posted back >.> Yep, posted back >.> omg so true :o idk...if you want to sure. Oh yeah and posted back >.> Posted back >.> Posted back! And gtg may come on later :( Posted back and I'm back >.> I hate doing my revision for school tests >.< It's just really annoying and posted back >.< Posted back >.> Posted back >.< And just wondering should I post on Altan for CHB RP o.o just wondering cuz I haven't rp'ed Hana for awhile >.> Yes, yes we do >.> and um who posts first o.o and I posted on Nadeshi + Akira >.< Hm 'Kay, posted back on Nadeshira >.> Posted back and Imma post in Hana >.> Posted back on both -.- Posted back and might gtg soon TT~TT Sorry :( I have a science test tomorrow Sorry TT-TT But I don't have ice skating tomorrow so I get to use the computer so yeah and if my parents don't turn off the internet I can use it at night as well >.> 'Kaaaay, posted back and hi :D idk .-. want me to post on Akira? And surey I'll post back on Hana >.> I'mma post on Hana and posted on Akira >.> Posted back! And I'mma post on Hana now >.> Posted back on both >.> Oh yeah... omg so sorry >.< and I posted back :D Posted back >.> Kay and who posts first on Hebe's cabin?? Posted on Hebe's cabin and Nadeshira >.> Posted back >.> Did you just call me kid -.- and posted back. Sorry late reply on Nadeshira >.< But I'mma post on Ikuto >.> Oh wait Amu + Ikuto = Amuto? Meh. Posted on all three too :3 Posted back :D kk, posted back on all :) posted back on all, oppa :1 Posted back and brb. Piano >.> Back, and posted -.- -.- I just realized that my twin bro was this huge playboy. And posted on all >.> Posted back and why did u call me that -.- EH? Whaaaaaaaaaaa? O.O and posted O.o Okay...? And posted on all. Yeah, but I'm awkward, I suck at chemistry (dude seriously I got like an F), weird and uh yeah awkward. Oh yeah and um can u welcome Capricorn on CHB RP Wiki? And posted on Nadeshira >.< haihai :D posted on Hebe's cabin, Capricorn, Nadeshira and Amuto >.> My bro is stalking my rps >.> and posted on all :) kk, posted back on all. -.- don't call me that , posted. >~< I cant post back :(, and who said you could kiss my cheek. >.< My younger sisters are listening to Justin Bieber again >:( I'm goin to die early. Just let me die already :( They are going to Macau to go to a Justin Bieber concert :( I went to the Justin Bieber concert TT-TT I think I just died. I'm already scarred for life... TT-TT Hai, ish me, Silver. Yes, it's Silver Love >.< I posted back on Akira and Ikuto, sorry for the late reply. My sisters have been playing Justin Bieber songs and now my friends are addicted to it too -.- and I had to stick up with the stupid concert and I swear I almost died (in a bad way). But my friends are scary ;~; they're always like 'Mwoh!? What did you say!?' and they make this scary face and I get really creeped out >.< Well I'm the second youngest out of all of them TT_TT how old are you again? >~< But my friends are scary ;~; posted back Posted back. Haiiiiiiii! I posted back and my friends have forced me to listen to #MusicMondays and I think I just died c:c But it was JUSTIN BIEBER, let me dieeeeee! Well I am already dead :P posted on Nadeshira :1 And we need to get Hana and Altan together Hana's just too childish and it'll take her a long time to understand >.> Kk, and who posts first for Altana? .-. And I feel like rp'ing this charrie on CHB...and posted back on Nadeshira. Okay, posted on Nadeshira and posted on Altana. God I love rp'ing Hana she's just hilarious.